Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems, such as contactless and/or near field communications (NFC), are used in a wide variety of industries. For example, RFID systems may be implemented in inventory management systems, building access systems, personnel identification, toll collection, financial transactions, and/or other applications. A passive or active tag device may communicate with a reader device. In some cases, two-way communication may be possible.